


Weight of the World

by tattoodblackheart



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoodblackheart/pseuds/tattoodblackheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat in Rio to Sweden, what happens when a certain keeper let's the weight of the loss consume her? What happens when she let's her anger get the better of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This has been burning a hole in my brain ever since the shit storm that was the Sweden match. Meaning, I've been writing this between anger bursts since the Sweden match.

____________________________

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be easy and a breeze through the tournament. Never was it supposed to end this early with a loss this bad. It stung. That’s all she could think while she stood on the pitch still, numb to everything that was still happening around her. It wasn’t until she heard a voice and a gentle hand on her shoulder did she snap back into the shitty reality.

“Hope.. You need to come in and get changed..” - It was Kelley that had made the decision to get Hope off the field and to rejoin her teammates and to ultimately steer her thoughts away from the ones that were settling themselves inside her head. 

“Okay” - It was all Hope could force out of her mouth, every word she felt she wanted to say burnt inside her throat not allowing themselves to be released. Kelley gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and a small smile before heading them towards the tunnel to the locker room.

Hope let herself be guided inside she could already see tons of fans wanting to give her their condolences or a poster, piece of paper, even gloves to sign but Hope had no fight inside to drive her over to them. Kelley could sense this when she saw Hope look over to the group of fans and just turned to her and mouthed “It’s okay” to reassure her it would be alright, they’d understand. As they neared the tunnel and made their way through into the locker rooms, Hope could feel herself rushing her body through the mass of her teammates towards her locker. 

She let Kelley leave her side and go towards her locker and start changing, to at which point Hope swiftly followed suit, ripping her gloves off and slamming them into her locker she'd just opened, pulling her jersey over her head and throwing it in with them. She could hear the movement and swift hustle of her teammates moving around the locker room, making small talk and trying to get themselves back to normality as quickly as possible. Of course it wasn’t going to be easy. Or anytime soon. 

There was music playing, courtesy of Pinoe of course, there was a slight buzz about the room but nothing compared to the buzz that’s there after a winning match. As she replaced her shorts with her sweatpants, her cleats with a pair of Nikes and Jersey with a Nike tank top, Hope went to grab her bag until she heard Jill make her way into the locker room.

“Now ladies I know that tonights game wasn’t what we wanted and we certainly didn’t expect to get knocked out now at this stage, but we all played to the best of our ability, this loss is nothing to be pinned on one person furthermore-“ - Hope had her enough she snapped and turned around lunging towards Jill.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!? You think that this team is proud of what you’ve done for us?! You have ruined this team! These Olympics have been a fucking joke because of you! The pressure you put on some players to rip them apart and destroy them at the last second!” - Hope let it all out, starting a screaming match in the middle of the locker room wasn’t something she had planned but she’d had enough of hearing Jill’s bullshit for the last time, right now she didn’t give a flying fuck what happened to her after this.

“I hope you think about what you’ve done and I hope you never come back to this team!” 

“Fuck Hope!!” - Hope hadn’t even realised she’d got her arm raised and her fist balled up aimed towards Jill until she heard and felt Kelley behind her, grabbing hold of her arm and wrapping a arm around her waist, bringing her arm down to her side and wrapping both her arms around her protectively. Hope’s eyes burning holes through Jill, softening under the touch of Kelley she evened out her breathing that she hadn’t even realised had become ragged. 

“Hope let’s go get you somewhere quiet before you combust and do something you’ll regret even more” - Kelley whispered into her ear before unwrapping herself from Hope, grabbing both their bags and pulling her out the locker room by her arm.

______________

 

No words were uttered as Kelley led her through the stadium towards an empty conference room, once inside Kelley dumped both their bags on the floor and stood there looking at Hope, frozen still looking down at the floor.

“Hope..” - Kelley said above a whisper, before she knew it Hope had threw herself into Kelley, Kelley instinctively wrapping Hope in her embrace as she felt the goalkeepers breathing turn ragged. She knew she was about to break. And she did as soon as Kelley had starting stroking her hair slightly she felt the keeper fall into pieces.

“Sshh it’s okay Hope.. I’ve got you.. You’re fine” - Kelley knew it wasn’t okay, that Hope wasn’t going to let this loss go anytime soon, she wasn’t going to pretend she didn’t feel the weight of all of this on her shoulders. It was just who Hope was. Kelley just had to do what she was good at. Being the person Hope fell for in the first place.

“It’s.. Fuck Kel it’s not.. It’s not okay” - Hope choked out through muffled sobs into Kelley’s jersey, she hadn’t bothered to change properly before the outburst of Hope’s in the locker room, except her cleats to a pair of Nike’s. She held the girl she loved in her arms as tightly as she could, hoping to absorb the pain Hope was feeling into herself so she wouldn’t have to feel it herself.

“It is and it will” - She told Hope as she pulled back and put her hands either side of her face as she looking straight into her eyes. 

“But”

“Not buts Hope.. yes this isn’t the result any of us wanted but I am not going to stand by and let you put all the blame of this loss on your shoulders, we all could of played better.. I could not have made that stupid tackle, midfield could’ve been tighter, defence could’ve, we just had a bad game at the wrong time” - She told the keeper in a stern but calm voice.

“Kelley this wasn’t us this was Jill-“ - But Kelley cut her off.

“Hope we can sit and blame Jill all day about the fact she was playing people out of position and wasting subs but we.. need.. to move on from this and come back stronger.. I know you of all people can do that.. yeah?” - Hope just nodded and sunk herself in the defenders chest again.

“I love you KO” - She mumbled into Kelley’s chest, the younger girl just laughed slightly with a smile on her face.

“What was that Hopey?” - Hope pulled herself back and looked at Kelley with as much love as she has ever looked at anyone before.

“I said I love you.. you dork” - A smile. The first smile to grace her face since the final whistle blew.

“You realise that’s the first time you’ve said I love you?” - Kelley amusingly questioned with an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on her face.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it” - Hope shoved the younger girls shoulder slightly with a smile on her face. A smile that always seemed to appear when she was around the defender.

“I’m not I just think it’s cute that the big.. bad.. goalkeeper admits that she loves someone first” - Kelley admitted to the older girl in a low whisper as she leaned in stopping so her words ghosted over her lips as she spoke.

“Well.. What can I say I just loose myself when I’m with you” - She let herself whisper back in a low voice, wrapping her arms around the younger girls neck.

“That makes two of us” - Kelley said just above a whisper before she connected their lips in a kiss that wasn’t full of lust or passion. But love. And it stayed like that for about 10 minutes until Kelley felt Hope’s hands move from her neck down to her waist. Kelley pulled away, leaving the goalkeeper breathless from the kiss slightly.

“Nuh uh, we can do that later not in a conference room babe” - Kelley pulled away leaving Hope to let out a frustrated sigh as she ran her hands through her hair leaving Kelley to grab their bags handing Hope hers.

“Here.. Let’s go back to the team, get changed and enjoy the rest of our time here in Rio okay” - Kelley finished by connecting their lips briefly, feeling Hope smile into the kiss she pulled away with a smile forming on her own face, before pulling Hope out the room with their fingers interlocked.

“How did I get so lucky to keep someone like you in my life Kel?” - She heard Hope say, she turned around to face her whilst walking out the room.

“Guess you saved the best for last”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy O'Solo makes everything better.


End file.
